A conventional motor contains a stator in/on which a plurality of wire winding sets are arranged, wherein when each wire winding set is arranged on the stator, the stator is called as an external stator, and when said each wire winding set is fixed in the stator, the stator is called as an internal stator.
Said each wire winding set winds a metal wire on the stator vertically, but such a wire winding manner is complicated and spends a lot of assembly cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.